


【春秋】【晋国】熹微

by ChordFunction



Series: 绛都风流录 [1]
Category: Historical RPF, 东周 | Eastern Zhou History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChordFunction/pseuds/ChordFunction
Summary: 探究栾、范并列成功的可能性，兼进行晋国故事的传代培养。





	【春秋】【晋国】熹微

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢珠玉在前的永红姐《晨光》与石灰姐《失诺》。  
> 题目出自陶渊明《归去来兮辞》“问征夫以前路，恨晨光之熹微”。  
> 姊妹篇《寒霜》于2017.07.08完结。

时间线：1曲沃代翼--2骊姬之乱--3赵盾专政--4晋楚邲之战--5晋齐靡笄之战--6赵氏下宫之难--7晋楚鄢陵之战--8三郤亡族--9悼公即位--10栾盈之乱

[加注版](https://www.douban.com/note/715489032/)

 

01  
新君端坐在殿堂高处。  
今日阴云沉沉，天色晦暗，仅有几丝光线漏入深峻宏大的朝廷，拉出几片色彩平淡的光斑，且迅速消弥于梁柱投下的层叠灰影。在阴影的覆盖之下，偏偏又有九串旒珠挡住他的面容，因此没有人能看清这个年仅十四岁的少年，比赵氏孤儿更加年轻的少年，从遥远的周王畿归来的文公后裔。  
即使是多年包揽政务的老臣，也不得不屈服于这位颖慧过人的君主。栾书跪在国君的视线中央，垂头道：“此是臣卒入公宫。今身恙政怠，请国君允书告老。”  
“可。卿多年操劳政务，勤修宣德，公忠体国，承继宣孟之风。即使身在成周，寡人亦久闻栾氏之名，共、贞二位持节守义，后嗣也不失其职。”  
晋周的确可以担起单公的称赞，栾书心想。名为“栾氏”的大石终于落定，暂时不会遭到灭族祸难的砍凿，自己更不会重蹈前人的血色覆辙。在他行礼拜谢的时候，略显沙哑的少年嗓音又响起来：“卿之长子可是名黡？若他继位为卿，晋国有望重振霸业。”  
“栾黡乃庸平之辈，臣不敢奢求其通达。国君厚望应系于另一人——上军将韩厥亦出自公族，夙兴夜寐，慎刑平政，雅望非常。”  
说罢，君臣相视一笑。

在这个始于一片桐叶的国度，人们能从竹简里将一切的动乱都追溯到晋穆侯的随兴起名。文侯仇与公子成师的争斗超越花甲，波及五辈，涉有六世，席卷八国，以曲沃代翼为结局，却远远没有结束。总是有人试图突破嫡庶之差、职务之别，乃至君臣之界，掀起势不可挡的狂澜。  
既然胥童的刀刃敢架在栾书与荀偃的头颅底部，那么执政大夫为什么不可以斩草除根？  
于是，厉公被葬在翼地东门之外，尸体在凛冬的荒芜中冻得发白。主持葬礼的栾书仅将一辆破烂不堪的车子推入坟室，阴影正好遮住死者惊慌的面容、破旧的华袍，以及折断的脖颈。

由于这个缘故，所以轮到晋周身着诸侯的服饰，在晋国的太庙里举行祭祀，将盛有酒肉的礼器供放于先祖的牌位之前，然后一步步地走向属于他的位置。此时天色青暗，春色新添，少君迎面北风而登殿，韩子率领三军而征伐，晋国昌盛指日可待矣。  
栾书则是旧时代的句号。他的影子退离政坛，在破晓之时止步，观望后辈奔向晨曦。上一位告别者也是在同一片天空下渐行渐远，栾书将要追随他的脚印，身躯越过道道熹光，悄然走向九原的地底。

02  
骏马毫无停歇地奔驰，车轴咕噜直叫，圆轮飞速转动，激起的尘土在空中划过平直的短线，再落到车辆经过后形成的凹痕里。尽管车子多次跟随它的主人征战沙场，在各地都留下过或深或浅的印子，沾溅的泥点也没能被彻底刮去，但是它第一次如此疲于奔命，拼组车身的木条开始吱嘎作响，以至于撑开了几条缝隙。  
这辆车子诞生于某个阳光明媚的下午，漆色鲜艳、图案隽雅，室内木香充盈，甚至布满粗糙的屑粒。工匠抬臂擦拭额头，歉疚地对他说：“来不及清理。”  
如今，这辆车子也渐渐散架，而他已经执掌晋国国政十二年，自己的第二位亚卿不久前才卸职归乡。

“没想到，咱们又见面了。”栾书喃喃道，望向这片宁静的土地。一路驶来，百姓都忙于耕作，阡陌规划整齐，秧苗茁壮生长。这片绿色的海洋最终被远处的树林所阻，青木们则是扎根于沉伏起落的丘陵，葱郁而茂密，像一堵围绕田地的矮墙，化作实际的地平线。  
马车驶入徐徐打开的范家大门，一个儒雅的中年男子踱步而出：“昨日匄见到执政使者，酒席已经为您备下。不过您匆匆赶来，与其叙旧，不如先沐浴更衣。”  
“栾、范本为姻亲，探访是应有之为，你不用特意置办。”栾书笑道，“况且你可以放心，栾祁尚平安。”  
“听闻她康乐如常，匄自是欢喜，现下却得顾虑父亲。”士匄面露为难之色，“他把自己锁在房间里，足不出户，不愿进食。唉，他之前还召请巫祝……”  
栾书立刻说：“吾将尽力劝范叔。他当下在哪里？”  
“宗庙。您还是让下官领路吧。”士匄说。他步行于前，没有绕什么曲折的长廊，倒是径直走到一排绿竹后面，行礼道：“范家全族都拜托您了。不必敲门，直进即可。

栾书向他回礼，步子跨过门槛。一进入庭院，他的鼻子就能捕捉到几缕四处弥漫的淡香。这些兰蕙芬芳无疑是清新雅致的，但是它的源头是那条密闭的门缝，显然有些浓郁，栾书也忍不住抬起袖子。不过，他的反应意识比身体调控慢了半拍，一个喷嚏从发痒的鼻子里逸出，这使栾书皱起眉毛，另外的手倒是果断地推开木门。  
因此，洒落在院内的耀眼阳光不仅倒在栾书的头顶，并且倾入灰蒙蒙的宗庙，照亮一个米白色的背影，身形恍若孩童。那人跪坐于祖宗排位前，夹有霜丝的披散长发被吹起单侧，白衣的下摆堆在他的脚踝，露出一双长有黄茧的长足。  
此刻，椒藤的辛味刺激到栾书的眼睛，熏出酸涩的泪水，促使他向不远处的烘热香炉疾步走去。耳边传来绵延不绝的絮絮细语，不过栾书没能听清楚他的诵读，或者是他不愿意弄明白，在熄灭火焰之后转而审视范氏宗庙。  
这间屋子像殿堂一般宽广深远，顶部刻有众多的木质雕像，但是负责架构的横梁与立柱受到桐漆与清油的滋润，相接钩连的地方没有虫蛀与蛛网，铜质器皿泛着暗沉却不容忽视的金属光泽。如此看来，必定有人时时拂拭，所以连他这个客人也可以辨认出绝大部分的神兽与祥纹。  
他尽可能地不发出任何声响，脱去木屐、提起衣摆，亦跪在士燮身边：“昔我往矣，杨柳依依；今我来思，雨雪霏霏。”  
“现在还没入冬。”士燮停止念词，扭头对闯入者说，“你来这里，难道有什么用处吗？吾乃将死之人。”  
“当然有。上天也会听到书的祝辞，从而赐予栾氏祸福。”栾书平视前方，似乎他面对的不是范氏先祖，而是栾家前人，“况且，书大概是见范叔最后一面了，请您允许书陪同祈祷。”  
士燮继续低声喃喃，栾书第一次听到他用这种轻柔的声音说话，如同新叶展开卷皱丛芽，融融春风擦身而过。若听到这和婉的言语，神灵不会感到丝毫侵扰；即使是最乖戾的劣徒，也将静心聆听谆谆章文。由于大门尚敞一条缝隙，投进来的点点光亮渲染着士燮的侧影，他的长发更加飘逸、衣裳益发洁白，整个人宛如超越尘世的仙子。  
这份沟通天地、直抒胸臆的愉悦，不属于剑拔弩张的人间，不属于危机四伏的晋国，不属于互相倾轧的卿族，更不属于谨言慎行的宗主。那是一种不知世事的奢侈，可望而不可即的梦想。  
但是，他非得向士燮伸出爪牙，再次撕碎对方的梦想吗？总是见微知著的士燮已经饱受无人理解的折磨，如果现在又要血淋淋地剥夺他的快乐，何其残忍。  
况且，士燮是在以栾书为代表的厚墙前，撞得头破血流。

  
03  
楚国的谷物堆积如山，浸泡在金黄色的阳光里，似是裹了一层晶莹绵厚的蜜糖，又在热量的烘烤下散发出阵阵香气。不远处的宽广马厩里，矫健的骏马们正低头食麦；组成队伍的士兵们各司其职，在帐篷间鱼贯而行；整齐有序的帐篷们围绕着谷山，插在帐篷边的旆旗猎猎作响，雄浑的“晋”字在半空肆意张扬。  
栾书转过头，朝身侧的士燮笑道：“我们赢了。”  
士燮的眉头仍然锁着，甚至没有任何化解尴尬的神态。栾书的笑容冻结在浅褐色的脸庞上，几乎崩裂出扭曲的铁锈色深痕，却在下一刻全然消逝，仿佛千尺寒冰在烈日照耀下瞬间升华：“你还在惦念着宋之盟？”  
中军将走上前，正视下属。士燮的眉形细长，眉毛浓密，原本就像两把玄铁长剑，应该被握于掌心挥斥方遒，劈过半空的锐光令人闻风丧胆；现在却任由父亲的教诲抓住他的额头，锋芒在变幻时事的冲洗中渐渐隐去。对方的漆黑瞳仁被掩盖在薄薄眼皮之后，拒绝直视高悬苍穹的太阳。  
“吾乃食言之人。”士燮轻声说。  
“那是你数年以来的心血，如今却毁于一旦，楚国难道不应该接受教训吗？”栾书把手搭在对方肩膀上，叹息道，“而且你没有违背盟誓，撕毁和平的人是子反，主张出兵的人是书，也是该由我们俩来承担相关的责罚。另外，国君年轻，正是有为之时；列臣不佞，则应多加砥砺。如果仍有君子积累德行，小人效死奋斗，晋国不必忧心失命。”

南下的晋军在鄢陵之战中大胜楚国，从此以后，无人再会提起二十多年前的邲战之耻。扬眉吐气的晋人驻扎楚营，饱食三日荆粮，一如在城濮之战后兴高采烈的文公，而他们将在阳光的沐浴下凯旋而归。  
在这首慷慨激扬的颂歌里，却有一个人希望中断旋律的谱写：“嘹亮的歌声固然气势磅礴，但是乐师们没有共同的目标，怎么可能会各执器具、遵守其职，从而击打出恢弘的铿锵之音？”  
当然，身为中军佐的士燮没有说出这些堆叠文藻的话语，只是一而再再而三地阐述他的观点。纵使听者都在反对，甚至儿子也没有听从，他依然如故，阻拦国君的车驾，吹响警示的号角。  
作为大夫，栾书也不愿意松开战事的缰绳，任由热血沸腾的蛮马践踏草地，抛下遍野荒芜与累累白骨；作为执政，栾书必须挥动晋师之鞭，令中原国家俯首帖耳，确保红色旗帜不会倒下。但是，无论是栾书还是士燮，都是为曲调的演奏而殚精竭虑，竭力让它响完最后一段音节。

听到栾书的劝解后，士燮未置一词，只是将目光投向地面。  
“范叔，难道军官士卒们有什么失职之处吗？或是益善之机？”栾书尝试打破僵局。  
士燮突然眨动眼睛，浅笑道：“只是阳光过于灿烂，燮没做足防备而已。栾伯不必担心。”  
他的笑容明晃晃地挂在脸颊上，但是在执政大夫假意转移视线的时候，那点虚影就会变得无迹无踪。  
或者，没能在灿烂阳光里清晰视物的人，反倒是栾书。

尽管栾书经历过多次阅兵及出征，作为将领的他常常在击鼓时大声吼叫，喊到声嘶力竭的地步，然而他不是经年诵读的巫师，不习惯呼吸间都填满香气——那是暗火的余烬，是芷兰的幽魂，更是自杀者在死前的平静窒息。清风将新鲜的空气灌进室内，驱散缭绕的白烟，却吹不动裹在层层辞令里的沉重哀痛。  
在这段凝滞的时间里，灰影有几次扫过他们的躯体，光线也失去先前的明亮，栾书渐渐地感到嗓子干涩，膝盖麻木，甚至到舌头打结、小腿失觉的程度。士燮的声音也愈发变得沙哑，几不可闻。他用余光瞥视仍旧在念诵的范氏长者，对方亦不复初时的镇定若山，身形略略发颤，似有崩塌之兆。  
之前在环视四周时，他的目光曾经扫到一间厢房。于是，栾书缓缓起身，在站稳以后走向虔诚的祈祷者，把两条手臂都抄在士燮胳肢窝下，强行把对方架起来。士燮的体重出乎意料的轻，似乎下一刻他就会与死神携手，如鸿鹄般翩然脱离人世。

直到他们脱下铠甲，更换官服登入朝堂，士燮依旧是一副忧虑之色。但是，栾书没有料到，他们的分别之日竟然如此之近。  
栾书捏住辞呈的一角，注视士燮：“喓喓草虫，趯趯阜螽。未见君子，忧心忡忡。亦既见止，亦既觏止，我心则降。范叔德高望重，朝廷失一君子，乃书之过也。”  
他恰好站在窗边，兼之身形颀长，挡住了从窗纱渗进来的大部分光亮，像是起身踱步之人披了一件银光闪烁的罗衣。剩余的缕缕散光经过漫射，如刀面上的丝丝亮弧，则映在范氏宗主的脸庞上，轮廓模糊不清，平日里溢满痛苦的双眼却越发澄澈，变成两片清凉空明的黑潭。  
“陟彼南山，言采其蕨；未见君子，忧心惙惙。亦既见止，亦既觏止，我心则说。”士燮展颜一笑，一抹浮白挂在眉梢，“栾伯正处壮年，亦是有为之人，何必挂念燮这老头？”  
栾书盯向士燮的眼睛，仿佛要通过这条幽深的隧道，穷尽对方脑内的弯弯绕绕。许久之后，执政大夫突然失笑，行礼道：“范叔犹可执弋逐子，哪有半分衰颓之气？书还须拜托范叔教导后辈，福泽晋国。”  
“当然。”士燮的笑意如清晨朝露般迅速蒸发，取而代之的是那张敏感而警惕的面孔。  
栾书又从他的眼中窥见一份郁郁。但是，他解不开那束缠绕的乱麻，躺在他怀里的则是一片终结仕途的丝帛。而且，士匄已经代任父亲的职务，在绛都出谋划策，并且守护范氏的宗祧。  
士燮确实是令人“不必担心”、“不必挂念”，这位执拗的长者抽不出麻团的线头，就地割断纷乱的思绪——他的锋芒并不耀眼，选择的时机却是恰到好处。栾书久久站在原地，直到士燮的影子彻底淡出他的视线，才返身坐到桌边。

  
04  
据说，捕鸟人在捉活禽时，会折去它们的羽翅。彼时的栾书认为这非常残忍，如今他不得不承认传言有些道理。由于士燮没有挣扎，栾书几乎是毫不费力地将他举去床铺边。  
士燮一动不动地坐在那里，双目空洞、嘴唇皲裂，往日挺直的腰杆也弯了下去，像一个在仓库里闲置多时的人偶。瞧见对方无精打采的神色，以及犹在蠕动的嘴唇，栾书无奈道：“您仍然不愿意喝水啊。”  
他拎起窗侧的玉壶，斟茶时激出泠泠水音，之后一口饮尽。即使来人在自行品茶，士燮也没有意识到当下反客为主的景象。下一刻，栾书挨在床边，一边扶住病人的腰部，一边将头靠向对方——准确地说，是他的双唇亲吻这片荒凉的土地，用舌头撬开坚硬的城墙，将口腔里的水注入干涸的地下。  
士燮向后仰头，那些液体流到下巴，淌在脖颈，滑出几道晶莹的溪流。同时，栾书迅速闭合嘴巴，否则他们俩的前襟都会被晕湿。主人重新直起身子，怒火点亮他的眼睛，声音却浸在冰池里：“栾伯，你在做什么？”  
“自然是令您喝水。”栾书又抓取茶壶，镇静道，“如果书掰动您的颌骨，再把水泼进喉咙，我们俩都不怎么好看。所以，请范叔不要逞一刻意气。”  
“您毕竟是尊敬的执政。”士燮嗤笑一声，接过杯子的手倒是稳当，喝到杯底都一滴不剩。当栾书将茶杯归位时，他仰头倒在床褥之上，斜睨着正卿：“栾伯今日从绛都驱车赶来，肯定不会止步于赠人茶水。”  
栾书保持坐姿，双手搭在大腿之间，十指交叉：“在范叔面前，书如临深渊、如履薄冰。若您有什么赐教，请告之。”  
“燮哪敢借长者之名赐您的教？”士燮自嘲道，之后的声音却很低，像是喉管振动发出的，栾书仅能听到最后两个字，“……赵朔。”

“您说的是庄孟？”  
“你是在邲之战的时候崭露头角，之后赵孟出面支持你。自从宣孟去世，燮第一次看到他连眉梢都在欢笑，眸子里填满光彩。”士燮敛目回忆，“你比他矜持一些，却也是意气风发。两个活力四射的少年聚在一起，还有沉稳睿智的知季辅佐，虽然原同时常糊涂，但是下军怎么可能会有灾祸？”  
“可惜，庄孟却是那窝惹事精的亲属。”栾书的声音听起来过于悠远，仿佛他真的只是一个旁观者，“赵旃的性子像父亲赵穿，让人非常恼火，但是他到底是为庄主他们留下了两匹马。收到消息的时候，吾尚在楚林，突然醒悟过来：庄主固然不喜欢叔父们，可是他不会将我的安危放在首位；原、屏二位也不见得疼爱他，却始终在意侄子的死活。”  
栾书时任下军佐，因此他没有看到主帅荀林父的焦头烂额，更没有看到岸边渐渐发胀的脱节骨肉，仅仅是听到此起彼伏的鼓声，犹如豆大的雨点兜头盖脸地砸来。直到层林渐染，残阳如血，他才抵达河南，组织溃不成军的兵卒渡河，自然也无暇顾及“掬满水中指”的惨烈状况。  
虽然年轻的下军将坚决留守，也催促荀首尽快北上，“难道要让阿罃以后都见不到您吗”，最后与栾书乘舟离去，但是一颗热血丹心难免在阴冷的朔风中渐渐褪温。  
历经颠簸回到晋国后，栾书跳下马车，举目四望，视线内的作物正在抽穗，之后是灌浆与结粒，那些饱满的粟米代表着一个丰收年。这时，跟随他的军队纷纷散去，无论是跛脚或是断臂，皆欢歌笑语地奔向田地，重新执起熟悉而陌生的农务器具。然而，那些遥远的鼓声其实是更庞大、更坚硬的冰雹，穿过箭林刀光的他们拖着殷血尚能耕耘，却永远失去扯开弓弦的机会了。  
另外，荀罃是堂堂知氏的长子，却不得不作为俘虏，在森严的楚国宫殿脚下蹉跎了十年光阴。当他再次踏上晋国的土地，还见到了欣喜若狂的父亲，可是他的青涩目光换成了抚不平的疲倦脸庞，而愧疚于心的伯父与赵孟已经依次撒手归天。

“所以，这就是你与郤锜认同庄姬诬告的缘故？并且是拔刀挥向赵氏的头颅？”  
“率先发难的先縠已经遭受了同样的惩罚。楼婴齐擅长逃跑，不过他曾经放弃了兄长及侄子，庄姬一个小辈难道会值得他留恋吗？而且你焉知他不会放弃第二次。”栾书连连冷笑，“若原同、屏括与我易位，他们更是会这么做。庄主的位子浸满鲜血，前有胥氏被逐出境，后者为什么不可能是栾氏？”  
“您的父亲没有犯过错。”  
“那是因为他一生都在竭力忍受赵氏。当时的赢姓如日中天，姬姓只能选择蛰伏。”栾书又饮茶于腹，磕在桌子上的玉杯发出沉闷的声响，“如果吾父没有保住下军将的位子，胥甲的命运就是他的命运，胥克的命运则是书的命运。相较而言，前有宣孟、后有成伯的庄主，实在是拥有遭天妒的幸运。”  
一代权臣赵盾在临死之前，给了下任正卿郤缺一个托付。枣树的鲜亮果子尚挂枝头，患有蛊疾的胥克却狼狈地离开朝廷，而稳步迈向空余位置的人恰是第二位赵孟，单名一个朔字。  
若宣孟于天有灵，想必会在瑟瑟秋风中摘下熟果，品尝从胥氏骨肉间流出来的暗红汁水吧。

“狐氏舅犯、先氏原轸、赵氏成季、胥氏臼季，还有栾贞子和魏武子，俱是文公重臣。郤成子当年是受这位司空季子举荐的，孙子却被他挤出政坛，你说可笑不可笑？其后，便是襄、灵、成、景四朝……若书不想淹没于煌煌史记中，延继家族的荣誉，就不能松开每一个风生水起的机会。”  
士燮不由得端详起他的前上司，对方的轮廓拓在明亮的窗口，线条流畅犹如刀刻，特别是那对内含经年狡黠的狭长眼眶。  
栾书素来喜欢坐在窗边处理政务，却总是背对身后如画美景。有一次，被阳光刺痛眼睛的荀庚问他此中缘由，得到的是一串爽朗的笑声：“不薪而暖身焉，岂不美哉？”  
但是，栾书或许更喜爱的是藏在阴影里的感觉。据说赵盾在世时亦是如此，士燮心想，这恐怕是属于构建权力的一个部分。往昔，他经常踱步至桌边，栾书总是在最恰当的时候抬头，由于逆光而视，来人仅能看见一双由曜石雕刻而成的乌亮眸子。

05  
“……既有中行桓伯的例子在先，您不会愿意见到邲战的重演。原同、屏括也确是为自己招来杀身之祸。可是，这两人的几句反驳，有让您记恨至今的价值吗？”  
“您的父亲曾经出奔西境，固然艰辛，但是他很快获得宣孟器重，从而开辟随、范二邑。尽管如此，武季难道没有思念过出仕嬴秦的次子？”不待士燮回应，栾书就立刻转移话锋，“不过，赵武已经担任大夫了，和庄主都是一个模子印出来的。”  
“这位赵孟是韩厥与赵旃看着长大的，或许更像曾祖成季。”士燮促狭道，“所以，你和韩厥，谁才是受过宣孟抚养的孩子？”  
“您以为呢？”栾书侧过身子，俯视士燮。  
他依旧占据着光源，侧影在光线的作用下被压成薄薄一层。随着躯体的转动，现在的身形却陡然丰满，仿佛一只狐狸跃然于洁白窗纱之上，玄色皮毛光滑得能流出油来。不过，他黑溜溜的眼珠里，全是专注而凝重的神情，这使他看起来有些陌生——栾书一贯自信满满，神情坚定，总是能用敏锐的头脑斩断纷杂的政务，像神射手指间的箭柄，拉开弓弦、镞尖破风，一射穿心、没入靶洞，余下尾羽光华流转。  
他似乎刚从回忆中挣离，忽然绽放笑颜：“或许我就是一匹在月光下哞叫的野狼。昔年的韩氏，虽然也有漂亮的门楣，但是庭院衰落甚于胥氏，子弟都要投奔他族。贾季言称宣孟为‘夏日之日’，韩厥却享受到冬日之暖——可不是什么人都能在斩了正卿的车夫后全身而退。多年以后，郤献伯也会为他的处刑而分谤。”

“其实，郤家成、献二位对你都挺不错的。”否则，区区栾氏之子如何重返六卿之位，以至于继任执政？“燮倒是听说了一件奇事。自从伯宗死后，郤犨的行事越来越嚣张，这次居然扣押了鲁国的执政卿？”  
“这次，范叔想劝谏什么？”栾书的唇边仍有盈盈笑意，却掀起原本半垂的眼皮，两颗瞳仁在暗处闪现惊心锋芒。  
处之泰然的士燮支起单腿，笑道：“季孙子侍奉二君，虽贵为执政，但妾不衣绸缎，马不食粟米，无愧于‘忠’。子叔伯履行君命，一心为国，并重君主。栾伯不堕先人期望，不损国家威严，必知挽救良善之方。”  
“范叔实在是高看书了，我心甚惭。吾未救伯宗，使其从阳子之终。彼年季友送毒酒于叔牙，何曾虑及后裔，使受制于侄孙？子叔婴齐若称良善，苦成施姬必不服焉。”栾书复笑道，“仅叔孙侨如所谈‘鲁之有季、孟，犹晋之有栾、范’，无误。”  
伯宗是晋国的著名贤臣，却惨死于同族之人“三郤”之口。位列其中的郤犨身为苦成氏族长，在朝堂上主掌东方外交，所以子叔婴齐强迫妹妹与施孝叔离异，将她出嫁至泱泱晋国。现在，这位苦成叔的野心膨胀到要支配姬鲁，于是出此计谋，试图加害重臣季孙行父及孟孙蔑。  
“栾伯之嘉，乃燮之所荣也。燮先代季孙子拜谢您了。”  
“您不必道谢，此为书之务。若吾于绕角之役，不听您、韩子与知庄子之言，晋何以克沈易？”栾书郑重道，“书唯一需要道歉的事情，是关于您在鄢陵提出的建议。即使国君重建六军，您所忧虑的东西也会发生。”  
“是吗？难道郤氏的谋策又要在晋国施行了？”士燮怆然大笑，竟含有抽噎之声。栾书倒卧其侧，轻拍其背，而范家长者幽幽接道：“燮以为浅霞尚在天际，正待朝阳升起，却俟熹光渐微。”

  
06  
士燮抵达翼地时，也是一个天色晴朗的下午。他登轼而望，由郤克率领的晋师按照规程，井然有序地进入城池，像一列背负货物的蚂蚁返回巢穴。尽管这只已经在靡笄之役大败齐师、绕华不注山奔腾三圈的军队不可能闹出大乱子，但是上军佐认为自己仍须尽职尽责。  
在昏黑光线合拢于群山之后的时刻，属于范氏宗主的马车终于驶进绛都，驱往华灯初上的府邸。不过，有位老者站在深秋的凉风里，脊梁直挺、衣袂翻飞，抓着拐杖奔向归客。士燮心急如焚，连跑带跃地上前去，抱紧来人。  
父子胸膛贴近，心脏跳动分外频繁，相同的血液在脉管里肆意冲锋。相拥良久后，喘着气的士会说：“阿燮，你总算是回来了，不知道为父很想你吗？”  
“这是郤子的军队，他们刚刚从战场凯旋归来。如果儿子先回城，我将是民众目光的焦点，所以燮决定迟返，还请父亲体谅。”  
“好！”士会拍动儿子的肩膀，自豪之情溢于言表，“我知道你可以避免祸患了！”  
显然，他这位高风亮节的父亲怎么可能只表达了慈爱之情？士燮暗地里松了一口气，内心也愉快地对头顶的簪子说，你不会再有飞来横祸了。

如同赵家的捣乱天赋，范氏的机灵反应也有着家学渊源。关于范武子的各种风雅趣闻流传千年，甚至在第二次宋之盟中被赵文子广为传颂。有这么一位万世留名的父亲，士燮自然也是天之骄子——曾经的他也是个晚归的家伙，得意洋洋地告诉父亲“我今天答对了众人的三个题目”，结果长辈抽出自己发间的簪笄，用手杖击打玉条，块玉委地摔为碎片。  
父亲语气平淡：“除去头冠之后，你尽管头发披散，但是还有请减罪名的机会。之所以这次只是一个教训，是因为你捧着我的玉圭。”  
史官没有记录士会的话语，不过后来的士燮坚持握着父亲的遗物，在朝堂旁观卿族之间的明争暗斗。难道荀林父没有将帅之才，赵朔没有匹华之实，伯宗夫妇没有先见之明吗？结果是荀首思念儿子，赵宅蒿草过膝，伯宗恰恰印证了妻子的预言。

“如今是该唤郤献子了。”士燮叹息道，“冀克翌日来访，血珠染布……前有殷血至足，我急忙让他安歇，但是他坚持要前去见父亲。父亲也赶来劝他，可是他笑得那么疲倦，却依旧行礼如仪，谁能料想到立碑日近？且距郤成子逝，仅有十年。”  
“扩建六军时，献主服朱而祭，若日出太行。我立山底，曙光临诸，却未撼上苍，深衔之。”  
“前人无靖，后人何平？非汝承刑。”  
“必非随季。宣孟为重。”栾书虑及前言，讶异地瞪大双眼，“难道……范武子不只是郤成子提议接回来的？”  
“风临，雨就至吗？这大概与‘你是否联系过赵庄姬’的问题一样，清者自清、浊者见浊。”士燮应答道，“总之，父亲他们已经启程往秦，穆嬴却抱着灵公哀哀哭泣。宣孟难得心软一回，派遣军队在令狐攻打秦师。”  
之后，士会跟从先蔑越境，在秦三年。后来，秦康公采纳士会之见，在河曲之战中大败晋师。  
“如此看来，灵公的生息其实一直被宣孟捏于掌心？”栾书失笑道，“宣孟失臾骈而得随季，逐胥甲而留赵穿，谁知祸福相转？”  
“你可以在前面加一句‘去阳子而驱贾季’，毕竟，赵氏的运势的确比狐氏佳。”士燮高深莫测地捻胡而笑，又一次博得栾书的爽快笑声。  
襄公去世后，第一位赵孟希望迎立公子雍，于是派遣先蔑、士会他们前去西秦。狐射姑却希望让公子乐继任君位，并且差人前往陈国。赵盾素来铁腕手段，自然是使人击杀公子乐。  
这么一来，心有郁结的狐射姑命令族人刺杀阳处父，因为这位阳子曾经干涉官职任命，原本担任中军将领的人是他，而非赵盾。但是，他也为意气行事付出了代价，奔逃于狄，后来还留下了“赵衰乃冬日之日，赵盾乃夏日之日”的形象概括。

“在书继任郤献伯时，认为范叔当胜冀缺。可是吾非宣孟，吾子更不是冀缺——您真的更像随武子，是范氏宗主的上上人选。”  
“斗转星移，时易势逆，如今担任公族大夫的人恰是阿匄。”士燮正色道，“栾祁是范氏长女，柔容如鞘，吾甚傲之。栾氏伯黡倔强好战，仲鍼坚毅勇武，但是刀锋受木柄指挥，木柄须友爱刀锋。”  
栾书答谢道：“吾子之言素善，也请您听书一劝：独忧忧不如众乐乐，时长世久，或升旭轮。”  
“栾伯好意，燮心领了。此外，天定人之归去，非汝可知。”  
“范叔若执意离去，当安眠于九原，享后嗣之供奉。”栾书神情黯然，沉默良久后抿唇而道，“夏去秋来，冬期渐近，书可否寄暖于吾子？”  
“自是可以。”士燮与栾书一同起身，在床前短暂相拥。栾书放开士燮，躬身作揖道：“范叔不必送书及门，更应小憩片刻。书就此告辞。”  
“栾伯定将路途平安。”范氏长者风仪玉立，目送远去的执政大夫。

  
07  
栾书离去之后，士燮抱膝于床，神色怔忪。回来复命的士匄拨开门帘，焦急道：“父亲尚安否？栾伯……没有胁迫于您吧？”  
“没有，吾子可静。”士燮转过身子，两腿沿床侧下垂，“他何胆何能，敢触犯于我？”  
寒光在父亲袖里一闪而过，一把精巧的刀戈被修长手指一掩，接着就平躺于掌心之上，玄色锋刃流光溢彩。正是在鄢陵，由于他一时冲动抢先发言，因此被这块削铁如泥的铁片追得仓皇奔逃。  
“儿一意要强，遗漏容身之本，请父亲责罚于匄。”士匄悚然一惊，立刻低头下跪。  
“吾子快快起来！”士燮探身于前，托手拉子，并示意他同坐床边，“自我交予你印鉴之后，我们父子很久没有同席畅谈了……吾何必责罚汝？彼时按职建言，此其一。方才领悟错处，此其二。”  
“匄仍须聆听父亲教诲。不过，为什么父亲在战前坚持己见，在战后挂印而去，甚至是召请巫祝？若您仍为宗主，必有践行之期。”  
“若为父身居次卿，范氏立于栾、郤之间，首当其冲。栾伯年少于吾，今各执一词，将以谁度？”士燮叹息道，“吾只讶于栾伯驱车亲至。今我心已宁，出格之举当不复从。”  
“儿须重谢栾伯。”士匄舒展眉间，“日后从事，匄当如何？”  
“师吾尚可，从吾无为。汝非为父，位次更易；明达甚吾，历练多时，深知利弊。”士燮看向儿子，一字一句道，“我仅以此为要：范氏为辅，大利为重。若没人祭祀为父，吾尚可享汝祖之宴。若没人祭祀我儿，将遇吾子，吾必不奉嗟来之食。”  
士匄肃然道：“耿耿于心。”  
“吾子与中行氏相友？且属意叔鞅为嗣？”  
“伯游长而温和，阿鞅幼而颖悟。”  
“友者，阿偃非柔懦辈，且有金石之志。嗣者，阿鞅六艺娴熟，唯缺穷困。亲者，若栾黡不堪为用，请以仲鍼代之。承者，赵孟虽一介孤儿，然精学勤问，假以宣孟果敢，他日必为相矣。”  
“匄惑其四。赵孟谦逊有礼，惜不胜甲衣，何以服师？”  
“以郤伯之分忧，以栾伯之纳言，以韩子之正刑，以知子之警敏。”  
“吾父必有可取之处。”  
“……因循前路，复修宋盟？”士燮迟疑道，旋即大笑三声，“汝父功业微，吾名尘土隐！吾子巧言，可是私取饴糖之故？”

秋叶落尽，冬枝突兀；春芳遍野，夏木成林。栾书再度从绛都驱往九原，默然肃立，看着士燮的棺椁埋入土坑，坟土覆于其上。从此以后，他长眠于九原的地底，日升日降、云卷云舒都与他再无关联。  
当执政大夫即将返城时，士匄又一次疾步而道：“父亲托言于匄，谈及阿盈。”  
“阿盈性情类于仲鍼、叔鞅，吾以月圆福满而名之。”栾书回应道，“范孟若有事询于吾，请一并说了吧。”  
“此乃匄之私请。三郤为大，或为赵氏，或为荀氏。”  
“成子安民立政，献主明哲惠德，皆刊于竹简。郤锜承冀，郤犨继苦成，郤至封温，殊无中行、知、程之气，反从原、屏、楼之例；若使学尚存之邯郸，倚于幼辈，必不肯易。”栾书沉吟道，“三郤亡象显，代天伐之，君臣可不受刑罚？”  
“即道而行，必克。”

荀偃犹豫多时，将白棋推到某个偏僻的角落。栾书心中暗笑，落黑子于白子间处，阻断其流。玉棋与石桌相撞，在丝绸的缓冲下化成从远方传来的闷雷。  
荀偃长眉一挑，抵颚沉思，却有人挥剑斩破此时平静。银色闪电迅如动蛇，冰冷的鳞片紧贴他们温热的皮肤，栾书甚至还能听到蛇的吐息——胥氏后人面色潮红，点漆双眼亮如星辰，掩不住的兴奋将艳丽的容貌扭曲成鬼魅：“三郤陈尸于朝，诸卿怎不拜见国君？”  
“是国君有命，非胥君有命。”荀偃掷地有声，双手虽被反剪，但昂首而立，恍若鹭鹤。  
胥童颇以为异，却仍将他们带到朝廷，像扔货物一样弃他们于砖地。长鱼矫的声音适时响起，据守高位的国君挥手令他退下，又说：“一朝而尸三卿，余不忍益也。”  
长鱼矫不复从前的恭顺，仍待在原地进言。国君又一次挥手，使者上前为栾书与荀偃松绑，低声道：“已而郤氏伏辜，请大夫复原职。”  
栾书垂下眼皮，与荀偃拜谢生还之恩。尽管朝中只有韩厥与他年龄相近，但是执政大夫尚未老眼昏花。国君身子前倾，眼内闪现光彩，握住椅子把手的指节发抖——与他在战场上抽箭拉弓的神态一模一样。  
不知为何，浮现在他脑海里的文辞，竟是郑国子家告赵宣子之书：“德，则其人也；不德，则其鹿也。”  
如今他同处正卿之位，依然有恶犬向前扑来，张开垂涎欲滴的血盆大口。随季谦和修礼，未止灵公行恶；义士拔刃相助，宣孟得以脱身，终有桃园之刺。  
如果他不愿意仿效里克伏剑，就只有宣孟的易君之路可走。

摔在厉公身边的破旧木板，来自于那辆劳累过度的马车。它恰是在靡笄之战前制备的。  
由于下军将与上军佐有次序之别，所以昔时的新车略略后滞于士燮驾驭的战车。或许从那时候起，即使栾书认识范叔，熟知士燮，他也不会与他并驾齐驱。

  
08  
栾氏宗主的头颅被搁置在木板上。士鞅亲自上前，审视侄子的面容：“是他。令他全尸下葬吧。”  
“栾盈若得全尸，范氏兵卒有怨。”某个属下出列道。  
“鞅略尽栾、范之谊而已。微仲鍼，吾免奔秦之累，然殒命沙场矣。”士鞅从袖中抽出一把利弋，在昏暗的阳光下，刀身依旧闪亮如初，“它已经饮饱了栾氏之血。”


End file.
